


Inferno Of Starlight and Dark

by OryxBystander



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dante's Inferno References, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, No Romance, Peter Is Dead But Still Alive, Peter Needs Help, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Purgatory, Sexual References, Venom Isn't A Symbiote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OryxBystander/pseuds/OryxBystander
Summary: peter lives in purgatory and must find his way back out..easier said than done..





	1. ;starting point

**Author's Note:**

> things to clear up;  
> 1.i cant write lol x  
> 2.venom is an actual being in this story so he doesn't need a host, he is what he is.  
> 3\. very very bad spelling mistakes  
> 4.if anything doesn't make sense then your more than happy to tell me this is a shit story.

* * *

 there was once a time where peter park was fine, he was living the best life that he could minus the dead parents but neverless he managed to fight on through that and just smile away the sadness that he felt because he was enjoying the life that he had set up for himself

he was _fine_ , really he was.

it was just sometimes everything went by so quickly and he didnt understand how to deal with it, but sometimes he did because he didn't want anyone to see the weakness inside him, also for the fact that he didn't want to be thrown away into the dark where the creatures of the night could tear him apart so he smiled on and gave a smile to everyone he past.

everything was _fine_.

the sometimes everything went by too slowly and he felt as if he was shifting in and out of his mind, being lost isn't always the greatest so he tried his best to keep the day moving hoping that he doesn't get lost forever, he just flings on the spiderman suit and swings away from his mind.

it will be fine.

it didn't help that whenever someone looked at him that he wanted to tear their eyes out and shove them down their throat, their gazes could be too much to handle that he feels as if they know  his secrets and he can't be having that but then again he can't be telling Tony or anyone else that sometimes he just wants to feel blood on his hands that isn't his.

nothings wrong, just a headache thats all.

at school his mindset wasn't the best, too much school work, too much noise and too much of Flash being alive, he could easily change that but he can't, thats murder and murder is bad, he isn't a murderer he's just fed up, fed up of being weak even though he could easily just rip Flash into two pieces but no, he will just have to take Flash's beatings.

he was scorned between killing and helping, it wasn't fair to feel like this, he was just your average fifteen year old with a hint of spider inside him but thats beside the point, the point was that he didn't know what to do, he was stuck.

most importanly he couldn't tell Tony, no way, to tell your hero that you want to have a taste of taking away someones life just to feel the adreniline of it but Tony could help him maybe, maybe help him get over the screaming thought in his mind.

between his mind and his heart he thought of something, perhaps he could kill the bad guys technically he wouldn't be a murderer he would be a saviour, a hero, to take out the ones who have harmed most, kill the rapist and snap the neck of a pedophile, he would be unstoppable,  knife to a theifs throat and he would feel like a god.

no, no its bad to kill, he wasn't bad, he was just confused between the rights and wrongs of spread blood and it was driving him to the point where he wanted to drown himself away from everything, the world can be so much for such a little person who doesn't understand the choices that we have can effect everything and everyone no matter how big or small it is, its a horrible feeling to be left with in the dark.

he usually spends his evenings outside of the city by and old cliffside that he and his parents went too on summer holidays but now he sits himself watching the darkness gather around the stars and claim them, it was peaceful when the static noises weren't following him everywhere and that the wind wasn't dancing her way around the sorrowed tears that hit the grass as he cried out for the trees to crush him and for the grass to paint red with his blood.

an unwanted feeling of the unknown and future keeps creeping up on him, not knowning what his life ahead of him held was scary yet exciting because anything that he does will effect it, even just a simple hello to a neighbour can change or even wrapping his hands around the screaming childs neck can change, you can never really expect things to go the way that you wish and thats why its exciting.

perhaps this could all be a trick just a bad dream, a spell unleashed on him to think this way or was he really feeling that lost to think blood was his answer, a forsaken tale if you ask me so he sits and just stares at the sky, the wind left him alone and the stars went to sleep, he knows its time to make his way home, a home that he feels safe in, a place to cry and scream whenever he wants.

so he leaves the cliffside, ignoring the screaming in the forests and heads into the bright city lights that feel as if they are burning him for their own entertainment but thats just a trick of the mind, a sick trick that he does find funny after a while, the walk to the tower was tough as he kept feeling as if his legs were going to sink into the ground and Mephistophelesis about to grab him, fear hits him as he runs thinking that the footsteps he hears are the Devils below him.

the inferno of starlight and dark was just above him and he watched that as he ran, eye flicking between the heaven above him and the hell below him until he made it into the tower, making a few of the employee's jump as he comes crashing into the recpetion area, his breathing heavy as he looks around the room before standing up, the echoes of the Devil's oracle trails off.

he manages to make it to his room without bumping into anyone, he just needed a few moments to himself even though thats what he's had all day but he can't shake the feeling away of the things he imagined as he ran, he saw the horrors of his own mind as he stared into the inferno above him rather than the hell below him, his mind was shaking as it tucked itself away into the mists of memories that he locked away in the back of his mind.

this wasn't going to be a fun ride.


	2. ;dislocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spelling mistakes probably

he was fine, it was just a dream that's all, it wasn't real and it would never be real, he wouldn't allow it to become real as everything would collapse into the nebula's and black holes of the solar system.

he wasn't going to let that happen, he would be a failure to humanity if he watched as his friends and family fall into the jaws of darkness, that wasn't a pretty thing to think about.

yet he couldn't say what he was feeling, he was young and they would take his pleas for attention or for needs and it was unfair for him to feel like he would be wanting attention when he wants his voice to be heard.

he looks out his window to see the inferno dancing away from the city below and disappear into the stars, allowing his mind to settle for a moment, of course it wouldn't let him sleep it off as the laughter of the starlight provokes him.

he slams the curtains shut and holds his head, desperate to call out for tony or for anyone but no, he has to hold this in, it wouldn't be nice for him to take the attention away from their work, he doesn't deserve it.

he has to learn to hold the pain in, it'll soon go away, it always does so he just holds his head tightly hoping that he caves his head in and lets the fires fall from him.

the night time is when the starlight really talks to him, the dark filters back into the queen's court and sits awaiting the orders for destruction while the starlight cradles the mind of disturbed and fragile children, he'll be fine.

he finally lets go of his head and his hands are glowing messages of the haunting thoughts of what he's seen, he really wants to be held in the arms of the light.

he slams the ground and cries out, he knows no-one will hear his cries as their busy laughing, drinking and working away ready to stop another invasion but can they help stop the invasion on his mind?

he's scared to leave the tower to clear his mind just incase something enters his mind and attacks the court that tries to protect him, he scrapes his fingernails against the wood, no blood follows just tears, he can see the images of the queen's laughing, the children dying and the world burning.

he wants to stops it, he knows he has to but is it future or imagination? he's unsure but knows that something will happen one day, just not sure when and how.

another war or invasion will not help the Hell below rise up to taint humanity or let Heaven fall from above to save humanity, it's hard to say who he wants to win, Hell to take back the sinners and Heaven to heal the broken.

footsteps stop at his door and he freezes, scared for the door to open and cast light upon his crouched and broken figure clawing his fingernails into the floor, a cry for help painted by a body encased in light, he does not want them to see him like this.

they pass by after a second of hesitation to open the door, and he sighs in relief, stands up and makes his way to his bed, he wants to sleep but thats if his body allows him too.

he closes his eyes and immediately knows that sleep will be very limited tonight, the court in his mind closes on him and allows him to sleep for a while.

in his dreams though he's stuck in the river of time as she grabs at him, begging him to save her children, he screams as he's torn apart and awakens elsewhere, a dark place filled with blood of the innocent and the eyes of the watchful, a wall filled of his memories begin to melt as the incarnations of his fear, guilt and envy start to fall into the blood, crying out to taste the bones of the faults.

he screams again as his stomach is ripped apart and out falls the mirrors of judgement then he falls apart and awakens elsewhere, he feels the cold ground on his cheek and sits up but his body slides apart and flowers bloom from him, the blood that lies upon the ground thanks him for their freedom, a snake forces it way out his eyes and chants the songs of the city, then he burns into starlight.

he awakens elsewhere, he knows this is the last dream as he feels the court in his mind begin to wake him up, so when he wakes in the dream he's in another court that does not belong to him he see's a figure with their back to him staring at the open milky way, he looks around first and see's globes that hold light and dark he begins to move without knowing.

as he gets closer to the figure the milky way spilts open and time seeps through dancing its way around the room, he finds himself next to the figure with shaking hands and unsettled stomach, he's waits to die again but a breath settles his mind and a soft voice speaks out to him.

"no death will happen to you right now, but expect more in the future"

peter nods and looks to the time but only sees a solar system staring back at him, thorns surround planets and black holes consume the others, he has questions and he expects answers after dying to get here.

"why am i here?" peter's voice is like glass but he holds strong as he looks at the figure.

"to show you what could happen" the figure replies.

"if?"

"if you fail, your life will be constant deaths, an never-ending loop of failure and death" the figure swallows the pain of saying that.

"fail from what? saving the city or myself?" peter nips at the figure.

"from letting the inferno of starlight and dark trap you, the queens know of you and they want you for their cities that sit on the edges of time, do not allow them to control you" the figure stretches their arm out to the milky way and begins to fade away with one more warning to peter.

"if the walls start to bleed, do not listen and run.."

peter shatters and awakens in his room reality is back and he is afraid, his deaths are haunting him but their messages to his past self, he still doesn't understand why the queens want him, he's just a child mixed with spider, nothing special yet they'll trap him if they do not get him.

perhaps this could all be one bad dream and he hasn't woken, or in worse cases he's dead and this is his purgatory draining every last bit of his sanity and health, just to tease him and laugh at him.

for this to be reality breaks the foundation of reality is, for people not to see the inferno's in the sky and the starlight that dances with the dark cannot be apart of what life is, reality bends back and forth with normality, drinking, eating and breathing, maybe his mind has finally snapped and the court has failed its job to protect him from what horrors and fascinations he can create.

his eyes finally open and the sun light pierces through his now opened curtains, he turns to his side and see's natasha in the doorway, a small greeting from her makes him spring up and blink his eyes, she's gone and so is the light.

the whispers of the wishes start to speak to him, and he nearly bolts from his room but his legs are dragged into the ground and the voice talks, in the voices of people he knows and they spout the wishes that are hidden between the gaps of the rings of Hell.

"why are thou alive when thou spread to ash, son o'mine"

wish 1, to be _alive_.

"a hand of Inferno ticks down to the hand of Dante and time itself will stop"

wish 2, stop time, _survive_.

"feed on your desires, change what has been done and build a city impregnable by queens"

wish 3, _save_ everyone and change the _past_.

he smashes at the ground and the floor breaks, a screeching sound of the wishes disappear into the cracks of the wall and he is free from their grasps, a steady breath he holds as the door knocks and it bangs open, the wind pushes him back into the arms of Dante but the ceiling breaks through before he can be sent away and the voice of tony actually awakens him.

"you've got school kiddo" a sweet smile from tony settles the turning sensation in his stomach, he groans as he gets up, for once, hopefully for the last but he highly doubts, his court has finally protected him and he gets ready for school.

no walls have bled but his mind did, courts are hard to keep under control but the taste of ash on his lips are familiar, and the feeling of his body being torn between realities feels awfully recent.


	3. ;bother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings;   
> heavy sexual themes  
> rape themes, no actual rape
> 
> please do not read this chapter if you a triggered by these themes.  
> do not worry about missing any storyline, there is none for the time being so missing chapters do not matter x

school was absent apart from the words of hate, she followed him everywhere in school spreading the words of ash written wills and feather touches of a dying child on his back.

empty hallways that bled the venom of a child who was told his family weren't real, dripping blood a child who had been raped by the mind of a mad man that was under the Devil's rules, no sympathy was handed to the man when Death ate at this throat while he cried for forgiveness.

his eyes worked as a flashlight as he walked through and down into the hallways that was chained to the clining arms of a sinner who had licked a woman dry of her sanity, he felt scared as he touched the wall with light embedded hands that opened the doors to the Hell's that children, woman and men were scared of, seeping through into the wombs, semen and thighs..

his classroom was filled with the dead tangled in wires of forbidden words spoken by him, tongues cut from their mouths and shoved into their eyes the teeth falling from their sockets and clattering down onto the ground and shattering into ash, he sat down at his desk that was littered in unborn fetutes thats faces were replaced with a dolls face.

he smiled as he watched the room started to leak skulls that talked to him about the ashes that he had carried with him and how they belonged to him, a hateful thought passed him as he threw the stomach of his classmate at the skulls who began to laugh at him and knaw their way through the floor, chanting that the son of a fatherless father had caused great pain to the outer realitly of what he was originally from.

silence fell into the room and washed away the bodies of his classmates, leaving him alone in a room of mirrors that was starting to rip away at his skin leaving nothing but the flesh and words of depression on his flesh, dead eyes looked into the mirror and started to bleed the words help me but he wiped them way to show the hands piercing there way through his eyes and grabbing onto the walls of the mirror, cutting into his skin showing the ash that hits the ground, the mirrors smashes and he is back in his classroom. 

"lies, lies and more lies.." a liquid monster moses on up to him.

"i know" peter frowns.

"do you trust the mirrors?" the monster asks as he walks over to the bodies and starts to eat the heads, flowers fall from the head as he bites into it.

"no, they show me things I am scared of" peter taps his fingers against the table and the walls mimic the noise.

"you don't fight back?" the monster picks the flowers up and places them at the gravestones underneath the students chairs.

"hard to do so when i'm nothing" peter smashes his head into the table, breaking it and breaking his jaw, it hangs low but he doesn't care, his throat is still intact.

"bad thing to think" the monster disagree's with peter's inner thoughts,he and peter are the same, ash in the wind and liquid in the water, both are seprate but they go together.

"i can't help it, the mirrors shows me sadness" his voice wavers as he pulls his jaw down to take out the lies swirling in his bloodied throat.

"and that means your nothing?" the monster ponders the question as he watches the skulls laugh silently in the dark.

"not completely, i just feel different.." he plays with jaw and pulls the pieces of broken bone away from his skin, a painful procdure normally but he feels nothing.

"and that is good yes? different means process" the monster smiles with its big teeth, he wants to help the young one that had been taken from his reality.

"process how? i want to be normal" he rejects the feeling of being different, different it bad, must be normal to survive.

"normal means following a path, different means creating a path"  the monster dares not snap at the boy, he is young and afraid.

peter stayed quiet as he looked at the monster the big toothed monster with white eyes that looked like a threat was probably the nicest thing in this place.

he closed his eyes and awoke back in the jail he kept himself in, he didn't want to hurt the world around him but it was hard when the bodies of missing children piled up at his cage taunting him that his body was being ripped between realities and that his ash was spreading across the lands, no laughing matter.

the queens sit on there thrones waiting for the day he stumbles upon one of them and use him for their own purposes that are not for the faint hearted, his body will be a vessel of fire from the forges of broken lust that was wasted on youth, a horrible thing to carry but the queens demand it, queens who are nothing but a spec of matter floating in time yet the rule over everything.

he can hear the inferno's coming back over the city, a dark illusion of twisted bodies floating through the air screams coming from the mouths, vagina's and anuses of a cluster of bodies, hands twisted together as the hold onto each for dear life as the needles of the starlight pierced their bodies for the sins that they had commited against the fragments of time.

the dark sat in the back and watched as her lover tore away the flesh from the sinners and dumped their bodies into the river of the cannibal wombs that devoured the bones and spat back out the four prayers of God, laughing as they did so, tormenting the bones that chatter from the cold of the water.

peters stomach burst to reveal the spiders inside him dancing, laughing and crying as they ate at the holes in his intestines, he wasn't bothered by it as he sat down on the ground and watched as the inferno sucked people up into her hole, skinned them alive and left them to be eating by the wombs, he felt a sick smile on his face as he watched them die, blood heavy in the water.

speaking of blood he felt his own hit against his jeans, looking down he felt his eyes start to bleed, a sweet smell coming from his eyes as he watched the hill he was sitting on begin to burn and overflow with spiders and monochromatic leafs past by him and down into the gaping hole that led to either Hell or a personalised Heaven.

nothing bothered him, he wasn't bothered that his throat got slit by the vines of the Earth wrapping around him with full intention to rape him, but it failed when his throat bled water and he shattered into blood and awakened in a bathtub in a room full of his incarnations of his worse feelings, so he closed his eyes and fell back into the water that became knives that dug deep into his skin, letting his blood overfill the room and giving him a chance to run away.

he jumped out the tub and ran into the hallways of pleasure, eyes watched him as he ran down the halls, hands reaching out to grab at his body and tongues licking at his skin to taste the fear of a young boy that had made an impact on so many people yet had died in a most painful way, oh how the tower shook as it had its orgasm as it felt the heat of peter's fear.

peter screamed as he wrapped his hands around his throat and tore it out, he wanted out of this tower and into his bed, he prayed to whatever listened to him that he would wake in his room with the walls covered in locks that keeps out the creatures of the night wouldn't sneak inside his room and shove their darkness down his throat, corrupting his mind.

he wasn't ready to accept that it might be the only way to free him from being ashes.


	4. ;rememberance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spelling mistakes sorry x

he sits quietly as he looks down at the city from atop the hill that bleeds the songs of time, its silent and peaceful as he breathes in the air around him there are smells of apples, blueberries, blood, ash and tears, not an ideal mix he thinks but it smells like home.

a home that rejects him and a home that has more bloodshed than wars, yet he can't seem to leave this city and he knows that if he tried the inferno would rip him into pieces and the starlight would take his will, a will that is not his own scares him, everything scares him yet he has grown used to it.

he can hear the slither of that monster creeping up behind him and he awaits the moment the monster crushes his head with its teeth but instead it sits with him, it doesn't make a noise and it doesn't talk, just watches him as he watches the city.

silence dances her dance around them as she laughs brightly at the city, too young to understand that blood and fire is not a thing to laugh of and too naive to understand bodies stitched together is not love but she still dances, dances to everything that has a rhythm and when she catches the hearts floating down the river she leaves and allows the two to speak.

"mirrors?" the monster asks, he still carries the gentleness in his voice as he watches peter turn to face him with red eyes and cracks on his face, dripping water.

"no, none yet" a whisper as he wipes the water away as it drips down his face and onto his legs.

"afraid?" another question the monster wants to know.

"a little but im ready for them" he lies, he always lies.

"when they come fill them with venom" the monster looks intensely at the boy, narrowing his eyes as he looks into the boy's, so young, so alone.

"how can i fill the mirrors when they fill me, i have seen things that hurt so much and all they so is laugh" he sighs as he rips open a crack and turns his arm so the water flows down the hill and dries into the grass.

"fill them with fear, fight back, let them know" the monster takes his time with the boy, can't snap at children, not fair for them to be here.

"with what? i'm nothing, i'm not special" he watches as the water stops flowing and his the cracks stitch themselves back together, he looks towards the monster and even in they white eyes he can see a soft look, a look of sympathy.

"oh peter you are most special, you are one who walks among the souls, and you are so powerful, you just have to believe in yourself.." the monster pats the child on the back and stands up, he agrees with himself that the child needs time alone to think, but as he begins to leave a small voice calls back to him.

"how can i be special or powerful? i'm nothing but a walking death" his voice is still quiet as he looks down at the ground, tears wanting to claw their way out of his eyes.

"your still walking when everyone else has fallen, that's the reason now open your eyes and listen to the world around you and you might start to remember things you have forgotten" the monster smiles even if the child can't see it and he walks into the forest behind him, disappearing into the shadows.

he stays quiet as he averts his eyes from the monster and looks back at the city, it still burns and still fills with blood and he can see children drowning and mothers screaming, a horrible sound to hear a mother scream for her dead child, his heart begins to race when he realises the most important person he left behind in that Hell.

 _ned_.

his best friend had been mangled by the webs of Greed and thrown into the fire of Gluttony and peter left him as he walked across the bridge of Virgil into the Purgatory that had been waiting for him, his mind was plunged to forget him as he opened the door to this land of horror, a never ending loop of horror as this land had made him nothing but a soul lost to walk with the winds.

he grew angry as he looked at the city that had made him forget everything about his true home, his real friends and the only friend he could tell everythin, the only one that he found comfort in when their heat had been shared and their arms linked together, he ripped the grass from the hill and stop up, the blood rushing to his head screaming as the court had opened the window of memory and the images of ned had rushed into the chairs.

he blinks as his mask begins to fade to reveal the fraile and broken peter as he cries fireflies that carries the messages of hope and faith into the blood of the forgotton who dared to be loved but not of religion but by those who are alone, a sin for the circles yet a desire for the human, how unfair it is he thinks to be pulled away from the person you love most and left in a circle that showers pain upon you, he knows that he has to swim through the pain and drink the blood.

to keep the light in your hands and throw it into the darkness to open the roots of time has never been harder than it is right now, his eyes burn as he looks down at his hands that begin to bleed as the light starts to bury itself into his palm, he wants to throw it into the blood below only he is scared, scared that the mirrors appear and the walls start to bleed, a child should not be left alone in purgatory, the world can collapse on them and all they could do is scream for the warmth of their trusted.

he'd give anything to feel warmth around him and not the warmth of the fire of Anger that has been following him, he'd give anything to hear the voices of those who he misses and the gentle touches that they gave him but instead he walks among this place as the only one with a heartbeat, as the monster said he is special and powerful but what is power when one is alone, nothing but an illusion of comfort, he is alone for now, he has to teach himself to be stronger, his light must burn brighter than those who have lost hope and wandered into the dark seeking help only to be met with death, he lowers his hands but the light is still with him.

as he looks down at the city that had rejected him, he screamed in anguis and rage, he screamed as his mind burned with the heat of the Sun and coldness of the Moon as they broke down his court and ripped away at the towers until his voice was no more than just a whisper and his eyes began to flood so he opens his broken tearful eyes and is met with the monster.

"i remember.." oh so small voice admitted and it nearly ripped the monster apart.

"im sorry that i nearly burned your mind, i needed you to wake up.." the monster admits, he nearly caused a child to die again,

"no, no i needed, i needed to remember, to think again.." he admits again.

"do you wish to talk? or do you wish to throw the light?" the monster looks at the light that is coming from peter's hands, a toothy grin for a small moment then back to peter's eyes.

a pause in the air as he thinks.

"i, i dont think i can jump just yet, i want to but im, im still scared.." another thing he admits, he used to lie, now that his court is overrun the truth spills out.

a nod from the monster as he steps to the side and sits down.

"you wish to talk or do you wish for silence?" the monster sees the light begin to fade as peter sits down next to him, the face of that broken child will never leave his mind.

"i want to talk, i need to talk.." he watches as the light finally dies from his palm, a breath as he begins to talk.

"we crossed the bridge of the damned as they called it and sat on the boat that took us from Archeron to the Mountain of Limbo as we waited for our sins to be counted, we got scared as the boat came to a halt so we ran, well we only got so far before this creature found us hidden in a cave not far from the mountain we tried to attack him but he only showed peace, told us that we had to go back to the mountain and Limbo would spare us, we belived because we were stupid and naive so when we got back we were lied too and ned got judged first and I watched as his soul got split into two and he screamed as he begged for help, i only did what i could as a soul and watched as he was thrown away from me, I promised him that i would stay with him but when Dante attacked Limbo, the Bridge of Virgil opened and so did the door at the end of the bridge, Dante said that he could take me to ned that i could bring him home but i didn't believe him so i ran to the door and here i am.."

the world seemed to be silent for the mourning boy, no screaming from children, no screaming from mothers just silence as the world stood still for the boy who walked in it, Virgil gave him a land to forget the boy he left behind and gave him this land to rot in, a blind mans will.

the monster for the first time had cried, a thing impossible for him but to hear the despration in the childs voice and the anger that was behind it told him that the mask he held dearly was soon to fade and that his light would fill the lost pieces inside him.

"a world made up of lies to keep me from the truth.." he breathed deeply as he looked back at the city that was begin to crumble and rebulid itself of hearts and bones.

"so what will you do now?" the monster asks as he watches as peter stand up and straights his back, a confident look in his eyes as he growls at the city that dares laugh back at him, no longer will wollow in self pity as he's nothing more than a chew toy to the Cerebus that watches from beyond the hollowed gates.

"understand what this place is, a personal hell i know but if its mines then i can control it, throw the light into the blood and bring ned home.."

the monster tilts his head, confused as why he can't go back home so he asks and peter replies.

"im dead, nothing but a body in a ground.."

"then why escape here to come back?"

"i need ned, i need warmth to make this a home, this is torment, pain and anger that has been let free from my mind as i am lonely without him, everything is by design but when he comes home, we can be free.."

oh..

 _ohhh._..

"freedom from death, a peaceful soul.."

he nods sadly as he hears the songs of Mercury from above the tainted sky that is littered with the words Neamh as they have always haunedt him, reminding him of the Heaven that he is still yet to be one with, a burning desire that he needs most, almost greedful ironicly but he cares not to be judged at this moment.

"i have died before but it was different than this, it was more peaceful to be stuck inside a stone with the people you love than to be stuck in this hell that free's the horrors of my mind, i just want peace, to be free.." 

the monster understands sadly, a broken soul on a mission to be free is a hard and long journey even worse when that freedom is stuck at the bottom of a river that burns him every single day and will for the rest of his life unless peter can touch his soul and make him whole again so they can be free and return home to Neamh.

"how did you die again? if i may ask of course.." a bit rude the monster thinks to himself but the child talks.

" _i ended my life_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Neamh is scots gaelic for heaven   
> x


	5. update;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip this story x

Hey guys just a update but this story will **no longer be continued**

I just feel as if this story fits doesn't fit in with this 'community' now thats not a bad thing at all but from my point of view I feel as if this doesn't belong here and that not many people enjoy the story, the concept or my writing which is totally understandble, I have no hard feelings if that is the case by all means hate this but even with the small people that do read this and enjoy it, I just don't see the point trying my hardest to write chapters that have taken me a while to write even if its just a couple of hours to a couple of days, just for maybe two likes, I understand that this sounds selfish of me and that I'm begging for likes but honestly I am, I need to know if this is what people want so please let me know if this is what you want and then I will continue but for now on this story is over, I just want to say thanks to the people who have liked this, for the people who read this but didn't like and even thanks to those who read it and hated it, I hope you all well x

Oryx.

 


End file.
